


Libertines

by nickofhearts



Series: jar of hearts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dread Noctis, M/M, Muffin to Monster, Noctiscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: How to turn a muffin into a monster.Step 1: Apply sex, liberally.





	Libertines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> For the _sweetest_ muffin. ♥

Noct slammed into the MT, sword-point first, only for it to explode in his fucking face.

-

" _Ugh,_ " he grumbled. "Long-distance attacks only from now on, huh Prompto?"

Noct sat up when no response came, feeling the blood rush uncomfortably to his head. He looked around, scrambling quickly to his feet when he realized the surroundings were completely unfamiliar to him. It was snowy and _cold,_ the only buildings he could see looming menacingly in the distance. Had he gotten captured again? It didn’t _seem_ like it, or he’d be locked up, in chains at least.

Unless…Noct lifted up his shirt and checked the wardings worriedly. There were a few pieces that’d gotten burned by the explosion, but the overall design seemed intact. There also weren’t any large pools of blood soaking through the snow in the immediate vicinity.

Noct breathed a deep sigh of relief.

-

The relief was short-lived as Noct realized he was fucking _hungry,_ the deep itchy kind of hunger that meant the behemoth was stirring and wanted _out._

"Pipe down," Noct told it with a grumble.

He felt the irritation that was burning under his skin deepen in response. Great. He was cold, hungry, _and_ annoyed, and the only shelter in the vicinity seemed to be a Nif base. Maybe he could just turn himself in and lie low until the guys and/or Ardyn found him? Ardyn always seemed to have a weird sixth sense of where he’d gotten off to when the behemoth instincts became too overwhelming and he just had to be _away_ from people.

-

Ardyn did indeed find him—just in time as Noct was being chased down by a whole unit of MTs—and Noct grabbed at his shoulders in overwhelming relief as he tried to get his breath back. 

"Thank the gods," Noct panted. "The wards—" he motioned at his chest.

"Oh?" Ardyn asked, without any of his usual urgency when the wards came apart even just the _tiniest_ bit. "Let me see..."

Noct pulled his shirt up, then shook his head and tugged it completely off, tossing it to the side. If the wards were as damaged as he thought—and he was pretty sure they _were,_ with the way the vicious hunger kept getting worse and worse until even the sight of the MTs made him want to claw them apart and crunch whatever equivalent they had instead of bones between his teeth—then Ardyn was going to have to redo the whole mess, which was going to fucking _suck,_ but not as much as if Noct let the hunger drag him under and wipe away all semblance of human sanity.

"Hmmm," Ardyn remarked, examining the ward lines with a careful eye as if he were seeing them for the first time.

"Come _on,_ " Noct hurried him, "just _do it_ already." He bit his lip. "I even promise to hold totally still."

" _Certainly,_ Noctis," Ardyn answered him with a smile, except the next thing Noct knew was all his senses _flooding_ with an over-abundance of sensory data, smells and sounds and tastes that were suddenly _so_ much richer than he remembered them ever being.

Noct tried to hold on under the deluge, but it was too hard. He was _hungry,_ and he wanted to eat.

The last rational thought he had before everything was drowned under the tidal wave of animal instincts taking him over, Ardyn's velvety voice murmuring—"Isn't that _so_ much better, Noctis?"—into his ear, was that Ardyn hadn't _fixed_ the wards, he'd _cut them all open._

-

Noct remembered bits and pieces of the night before like a hazy fever dream—the rich decadent taste of blood and fear, biting down into soft flesh that was better than anything he'd ever tasted before, running howling through long echoing corridors as he chased down rabbity little prey. Noct groaned, rolling over on soft luxurious sheets that felt _so good_ against his skin, better quality than even the ones he'd had at home in Lucis.

"Are you broken?" a strangely familiar voice asked him, like an echo, and then he was being poked and prodded annoyingly on the side.

Noct bristled. " _No,_ " he growled, blinking his eyes open to be faced with—himself?

"Now now, Noctis," Ardyn was saying, running his fingers soothingly through the other Noct's hair while that Noct purred and leaned into it, eyes going half-lidded in pleasure—"and... _Noctis._ "

He smiled at Noct, still petting the other, who only looked like Noct in the most superficial of ways. His eyes were slitted and golden, gracefully curving horns arching out of his hair, and he had _wings,_ huge and elegantly draped with chains of shining jewelry. He curled into Ardyn's petting, lazy and indolent, and Noct knew there was also something wrong about this Ardyn too, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

"Um," Noct said, confused as he noted his bare chest, bare of any article of clothing, but also any _ward lines._ "You didn't...fix my wards?"

He felt warm and satisfied, contented in a way that made him queasy, because the last time he'd felt the same way, he'd woken up in a mess of human wreckage, bodies strewn in pieces around him, so much blood that the ground had been painted red with it.

Ardyn— _not_ Ardyn?—merely tilted his head at Noct, considering. "You'll never reach your full potential with a crutch such as _that,_ Noctis."

Noct shuddered, anxious and tense. His _full_ potential was turning into a gigantic beastly monster with no semblance of human thought. _Ardyn_ had told him that many times when Noct had itched at the wardings so much they'd come undone at parts, Noct getting antsy as his canines lengthened and sharpened and Ardyn had immediately dragged him off to force him to blow off some steam.

" _Do you want to murder your friends where they sleep, Noct?_ " he'd asked, like a splash of the coldest water. " _Because that_ is _what will happen if you continue down this path._ "

Noct had been sulky and grouchy at the time, ignoring Ardyn in favour of picking even _more_ at the knots that itched against his skin, but now he felt like he was floating adrift without an anchor, if _Ardyn_ plainly wasn't going to stop him from getting out of control.

"Why do you smell so _worried?_ " the other Noctis asked suddenly, and he'd rolled over on the bed before Noct could even react, one clawed hand at Noct's shoulder to hold him in place as he nosed delicately at Noct's throat, sharp teeth scraping over too-vulnerable skin in the barest implied threat. "We're going to _help_ you."

Noct wasn't sure he wanted to hang around long enough to find out what brand this 'help' came in.

-

Noct ran down the corridors, lungs burning as he tried to stay ahead of his doppelganger, but there wasn't much hope of it when the other him could _fly._ It wasn't long before he was knocked into a wall _hard_ by a force barreling straight into him, laughing gleefully all the while.

" _See?_ " the other him purred, pleased with himself as he nuzzled at Noct's collarbones. "You're _already_ faster than you were yesterday."

" _Stop_ it," Noct begged. "I don't want—"

The other Noct growled, baring his teeth in a grimace. "You _still_ think you're a mousie?" His claws scored deep lines on Noct's chest as he suddenly swiped at Noct, and Noct felt himself growling instinctively in response. "Mousies don't have _teeth,_ " his double said, and Noct was suddenly being kissed, the sweet taste of blood on the other him's mouth from where he'd lapped it off Noct's chest, Noct moaning into it and wondering in a distant way why he'd been fighting it so hard before.

"Tomorrow," this him-that-wasn't said. "We'll go on a _real_ hunt."

-

(Noct mewled, clawing at the bedsheets. It was _too much_ and yet not enough at the same time. The other Noctis dragged _his_ claws down Noct's back, scoring deep lines, and Noct whined, arching into it, the layers of pain only heightening the pleasure of his doppelganger's cock in him, the spined surface of it the kind of agony he never wanted to stop.

"Well isn't _this_ a heartwarming sight," Ardyn commented, breaking into Noct's thoughts, and Noct hissed, baring sharp teeth.

He didn't want Ardyn anywhere near him. Ardyn was a _liar,_ and mean. His other self nuzzled him soothingly, sharp nips to the back of his neck that he then lapped over with a rough tongue, purring all the while as he rocked his hips into Noct and made him writhe with how _good_ it felt.

" _There_ now," Ardyn murmured, coming close again.

He slid a hand into Noct's hair at the same moment the other Noctis but down _hard,_ making him weak at the knees, and this time Noct whined and relaxed into the petting, overwhelmed by the multitude of conflicting sensations.

-

The next thing Noct knew, Ardyn was slipping fingers into his mouth, and Noct couldn't help himself from sucking on them, the delicate flavours of Ardyn's flesh a perfect counterpoint to the leathery taste of his glove. He _wanted,_ more than he hated Ardyn and his deceiving ways, so when Ardyn slid his cock into Noct's mouth in turn, Noct sucked eagerly on that also, instead of biting down like he'd have thought he would, under _any_ circumstance.

His twin snickered against his neck, rolling his hips languorously, and Noct moaned, needing it horribly.

"We'll make a _monster_ out of you yet," Ardyn declared, and Noct was too far gone to protest it.

He could only hold onto the barest edges of his rational thinking self, and it wasn't long before that also was lost to the sensations of pleasure and needy desire as Noct was fucked better than he'd ever gotten in his life.

He squirmed, panting breathlessly as Ardyn and his other self used him without respite, and he wanted nothing more.

It was like the most impossibly liberating of revelations when that other Noctis came inside him, biting into the nape of Noct's neck to leave his mark, and Noct felt it like a branding on his _soul._ He couldn't remember what he'd been fighting so hard to keep hold of when not fighting felt a million times better, when the whole world felt like a new place that _he_ was master of.

Noct came with a wild howl, his other self joining in, and Ardyn looked on them both with a pleased smile of his own.)


End file.
